Over the past few years, home-theater systems have greatly improved the presentation of content to users, such as in how users listen to and view content. This improvement has been aided by the number of content channels that are available to listen or watch at any given time, the quality of video and audio output devices, and the quality of the input signal carrying the content. However, when it comes to a user's individual listening or viewing characteristics or preferences, users are typically limited to manually adjusting the home-theater's audio or video settings. Such manual adjustments can be time consuming and distracting to the user, especially if the user is frequently changing channels or subsequently consuming different styles or types of content. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments herein have been made.